


Akaashi X Reader // Powerlines

by milkyhaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyhaze/pseuds/milkyhaze
Summary: A short one-shot about Akaashi comforting a reader with strong anxiety about how perfect she is for him. (Heavy comfort fluff) :D
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Akaashi X Reader // Powerlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solangelo_Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Rules/gifts).



Her hair looked as if it came from a Pantene commercial, her foreign blue eyes and pale skin was enviable at the very least. Every time she let out a laugh, every Fukorodani boy in the room turned their heads to see where that graceful giggle came from. You were none of those things, so you had no idea why Akaashi Keiji had ever chosen you over his life-long family friend. As practice conceded and you made your way to the gym doors to meet up with Akaashi, his attention was seemingly occupied by this same girl. Her demeanor meant no harm, and you knew she was never trying to steal him from you, but it had definitely crossed your mind when you started dating. She was a manager, nothing else. 

As Keiji’s slate-blue eyes finally met yours from across the gym, he gave a small wave of hello and walked over, the blonde at his heels to greet you as well. 

“Hey Y/N!” She bounced, her blonde curls swaying around her petite shoulders. 

You nodded, “Hey Mari, you guys have a good practice?” You looked from her to Akaashi, his face seemingly emotionless, per usual. To be honest, you didn’t mind how cold he was to everyone else, you knew he was sweet to Bokuto and yourself, and that was all that mattered, I guess. 

“Yeah! Akaashi was fantastic, he had this one back-set to Yamato that was so clean that we think it’ll be a good enough play to use in our next game against Nekoma!” Mari was so enthusiastic, so supportive of everyone on the team, you wish you could do the same. You were never able to show your emotions well, and even Akaashi had a hard time judging your current mood, (period or not.) He always tried though, to have patience with you until you were ready to tell him how you were feeling.

Akaashi noticed how you hadn’t said anything back to Mari, and nudged you on the shoulder.

“You alright Y/N? We can head home, I feel bad you always wait for our practice to end just to walk home with me.” He smiled a tiny bit, just enough to know he meant what he said. Today though, you just wished you could be better for him. It wasn’t just that Mari is much better than you, but the need to be better for your boyfriend as well. You weren’t enough, you never were. He would be so much better with Mari, with anyone other than you. 

But you just nodded.

“I’m good, sorry, you ready to head out?” You prodded, shaking off the thoughts from your head without much luck. 

Keiji nodded, looping his arm around your waist to usher you out. Mari waved as you left, eventually being accompanied by Bokuto, who yelled back to you guys.

“GOODNIGHT AKAASHI! REST UP FOR OUR MATCH TOMORROW!” Bokuto’s pointy hair shifting with his movement as he jumped.  
Finally exiting the gym, you wandered out into the darkening street. Cookie-cutter houses lined each block, powerlines extending out from rooftops like branches; if only they were actual trees. If only there weren’t people at every single abode. Your mind was caught up with Mari. She never bothered you before, but tonight you just felt like she was perfect. She was there for Akaashi when you weren’t, she was always able to crack a smile on his reserved face when you had to try every time. She was gorgeous, and a straight-A student. Why did he pick you. Average. Your shoes, the way you styled your hair, your body, everything; you weren’t even all that funny. 

Akaashi grabbed onto your waist tighter.

“I missed you at practice,” he whispered, leaning ever so close to your ear so it tingled a bit. You scrunched your nose.

“I missed you too, dumbass.” You faked, your thoughts still eating you up inside. You glanced down at your feet, tugging at your skirt just to feel something. You could feel the pressure in your chest, tugging you down. Why was this bothering you? Why was he dating you? Why were you even at this damn school? You didn’t deserve it, any of it. You could barely breathe, you could feel the concrete beneath your feet with every single step growing heavier. The hand that was wrapped so delicately around you felt suffocating, as your eyes darted from his calloused fingers to the ground in search of comfort. There wasn’t any. 

The hand stopped you in your tracks. Both pairs of feet paused in anticipation. You couldn’t look up at him, not in this state, you could barely take a breath without shaking. He didn’t care, tilting your head up with his fingertips to meet his concerned gaze. You couldn’t look at him.

“Y/N, hey, baby. Are you okay?” He caressed your chin with his fingers, moving his other hand to cup your face. 

“Look at me.”

Your blurry eyes traced up his slim frame, covered head-to-toe in winter clothes, a grey scarf adorning his neck that you had given to him last winter. His mouth was downturned, his hair disheveled from an exhausting practice. He looked so concerned, unable to figure out what was wrong with you. Honestly, you didn’t know either. But you couldn’t date him, it’s not fair for someone like him to be dragged down by the likes of yourself. You mustered the courage to look him in the face, your head thick with murky decisions.

“I can’t.” You mumbled, your voice only above a whisper. 

“You can’t what,” Akaashi slowed, treating every word as if it could shatter as it left his lips. He was scared.

“I can’t date you.” You shook your head, your voice louder as you became more sure of your decision. It would be better for him. He would be better off dating someone as fantastic as him.

“What?” He stammered, seemingly saddened, not angry, at your statement. Sighing, he continued, “why not?”

You shook your head, not wanting to tell him the real reason because you already knew he would be upset. 

“You can tell me,” he whispered, pulling you into a hug to keep you from crying.

Your words stumbled out, “You should be dating Mari or Bokuto’s sister or that girl from your Chemistry class you always talk so much about, anyone but me. I’m not attractive, or funny, or good at keeping conversa-” 

He cut you off.

“Are you kidding me? That’s why you’re about to break up with me, because you’re not good enough? Y/N… You know I would never date you if I didn’t think that you were the most amazing girl in the world!” He laughed a little, then remembered how upset you were by everything, and dropped his voice back down to a low whisper.

“I love you, Y/N. Nothing in the world will change that. The way you act all tough in front of the guys so they don’t think you’re a pushover, the way you always order the exact same chicken ramen bowl no matter how many times we’ve been to that shop down the street, the way you always have a song for every occasion. All of it. And god knows I think you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, you have the softest hair-”

He toyed with your locks for a second. “The cutest little lips,” he placed a quick peck onto your quivering lips. “And of course, how could I forget those thighs,” he placed his hand on one for a second, lifting it up quickly to move it to your cheek, wiping away the mascara tears from them. 

“But Mari…” You murmured, still trying to compose yourself in his arms. 

“What about her,” he laughed out loud, the loudness of his voice startling to you, as he was always quiet. “She’s so disgusting, have you seen her? She eats with her mouth open, god knows that’s enough on its own to consider her a gross little brother. I have 0 interest in her Y/N, you should know that by now.” He brushed back your hair behind your ear, holding onto your hand tighter as he looked you over.

“I’m never going to leave you.” He reassured, searching your gaze to know that you heard him. You did, and for a second, you felt better. 

“Do you want me to stay over tonight?” He offered, earnest in his question.  
You couldn’t really muster a reply, your head still slowing down from prior.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he cooed, beginning to push you along down the street again. You had forgotten you were still outside, to be honest, you had no idea where you were. He led you back to his house, tucked back by a large set of old oak trees. Thank god they weren’t powerlines.

“I chose you, Y/N, don’t ever forget that.” Akaashi smiled, placing a soft kiss on your lips before heading inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! My requests are open as always, and I really hope you enjoyed this! I know it was a short one. This request was so cute :,D Thank you Solangelo_Rules for the suggestion!


End file.
